


Ocean eyes

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	

He is a boy with 

ocean eyes, the curve of his mouth 

wry and sweet -

resigned. With a dreamer’s tempestuous soul and the

rapier-sharp mind of a king; there is no mercy here,

not in the sword, or storm, or sea. 

 

These are not the things that frighten you, 

impartial as they are in their treachery.

But the boy is no less human than you are,

no more fickle or fallible.


End file.
